China discovers a strange creature
by anacoana
Summary: A Chinese merchant comes back from his travels on the Silk Road in Han China with a strange animal. Yao thinks it's cute.


A/N: The merchant is not actually Turkish; he's from the outer inland part of China, where people had close relations with Turkish people, and so were called Turks. China used to be a hell of a lot bigger than he is now. I was studying for my _huge_ WHAP test (**W**orld **H**istory **A**dvanced **P**lacement **H**onors-the first H stands for History and Honors) and came across a prompt for this. Also, everything in here can be taken to the bank: 100% true!

Also:I am China aru. And Xie xie means thank you

%%%%

The Turkish merchant trembled in the large room beyond the throne room. He had brought the finest goods he had found on the Silk Road to the Forbidden City and to the great Emperor Wudi as he had been instructed. The great Son of Heaven, responsible for the creation of the Silk Road had surveyed them and said they were adequate, but another needed to see them. So Xio had gathered his wares and been led-awestruck that one so powerful would deign to be near him-by Emperor Wudi, Son of the Celestial Being in Heaven to this room.

Kneeling in a seat before Xio was a feminine boy in his late teens, the epitome of health. His glossy ebony hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a red silk ribbon. His hair along with the rest of his body was adorned in riches and jewels even more lavish and elegant than that of Emperor Wudi! Papers, books, reports, maps of China, and drawings were strewn about the luxurious room, and the teen looked dignified but bored.

"This is Yao Wong." Emperor Wudi informed Xio. "I am certain you have heard of him." The speechless merchant certainly had. Yao Wong, a shi scholar at the peak of the scholar gentry class, the highest, richest, and most influential class in all of China! Xio's father said had said he must be more though, for he had seen Yao in the court when the merchant's father was a young boy, but Yao had been introduced as a noble's son with a different name then.

"Yao, this merchant has brought his finest wares for you to see." Emperor Wudi said with a slight bow that shocked Xio, the respect and veneration in the Emperor's words also shocking. It was akin to a young girl addressing her oldest elder! How did this boy command such respect from the Emperor himself?

Yao Wong's eyes brightened though, and he leaned forward in anticipation. "What do you have aru?" His voice was feminine like his body, and coated with curiosity. Xio laid out his finest profits before the all-powerful boy-for he must be all-powerful, perhaps the King of Heaven himself who ordained who could rule China, for who else could have the Emperor treating him with such respect and reverence that it bordered on worship?-respectfully bowing, and stepped back.

Muslin, cotton, and pottery from India mixed with Persian rugs, tapestries, and wool. Bronze mirrors that had been exported from China and inlaid with semi-precious stones and jewels from India were also there. Honey was there as well, along with furs also from Northern and Eastern Europe.

The young boy picked through Xio's goods with delicate fingers, examining each item with care. Picking up a vase depicting a hunting scene the kneeling teen slowly turned it with his fingertips before declaring, "Very good for them, but everyone knows I-_we_ make the best china." Yao looked up from his seat at Emperor Wudi and-to Xio's aghast and shock-ordered, "Tell the merchants to lower the import of pottery from India aru. It's good and interesting, but since we make the best in the world there is no need for so much aru."

Emperor Wudi bowed deeply in agreement and Yao looked to Xio, eyes sparkling with amusement. "Something wrong aru?"

Xio quickly shut his mouth and tripped over himself to explain. "N-no honorable sir. I am merely a common merchant and have no right to criticize one like yourself, but the way you speak to our beloved Emperor, the Son of Heaven and he who holds the Mandate of Heaven, it is inexcusable! I cannot comprehend how his Majesty can tolerate your rudeness!"

The Emperor looked about to say something and Xio flinched, wishing everyone he cared about goodbye, but suddenly Yao Wong laughed, a bright, happy sound, that sounded like it was rarely used. Emperor Wudi stared along with Xio and Yao laughed a bit more before stopping, head tilted to one side, and looked at Xio, appreciation and amusement dancing in the teen's eyes. "I like you aru; you make me laugh. Wudi, don't look so upset, he doesn't know any better." He called the Emperor by his first name, without any title at all!

Yao got up, and suddenly seemed at one and the same time his apparent age and so much older. "Xio, your emperor may be the Son of Heaven and hold the Mandate of Heaven, he may rule all of China, but _I _am Yao Wong aru. You seem trustworthy, so I know I can tell you this without it being all throughout the country;" His eyes told what would happen if Xio _wasn't_ trustworthy. "I am above Wudi, above all of you silly little humans that I call my children aru. I can boss Wudi around all I want, and only listen to him when I please aru." He smiled kindly at Xio, evaluating him as Xio struggled to breath.

"Are, are you the King of Heaven? The Dragon King?"

Yao laughed at that. "You could say so aru. Is this all you have acquired?" He asked, waving a hand back to the goods, and Xio's brain struggled to get back onto that topic.

"N-no my lord." He gave a hasty bow, not sure how to address this unnerving boy that the Emperor himself bowed to. "There is more in my cart outside the walls of the Forbidden City, but these are my best." Yao Wong glanced again at the goods, and Xio saw how his eyes lingered on the jewel-encrusted mirror. "W-would you like the mirror my lord? It would be an honor if you were to receive it as my gift to you."

The teen's eyes lit up happily at that, looking shocked but overjoyed. "Really aru? Xie xie aru!" Xio smiled slightly. Yao looked so happy, like a young child just given a sweet.

Xio led the Emperor and Yao Wong to the gates of the Forbidden City where they were stopped by guards, who stepped aside upon seeing Emperor Wudi. Xio looked to said Emperor nervously. "Shall I bring my cart in Your Majesty?" The Sun Emperor never stepped outside the Forbidden City after all. But Yao Wong spoke up.

"No, we'll go out aru. I haven't been outside my city for a while aru." Xio nodded, trying not to let on that it stunned and worried him how casually Yao referred to the great Forbidden City, the Emperor's palace and home as _his_. The merchant led the Emperor and….Yao Wong to his cart, a modest wooden cart with bronze wheels, a strange creature that he had recently come across pulling it. Yao stopped in front of said beast. The feminine boy tilted his head to the side and studied it, then grinned and put his fists to his mouth before squealing, "_IT'S SO CUTE ARU!_...What is it?"

"Umm…I came across it when I was in India my lord. Apparently it's called a horse." Xio answered, staring at Yao. His reaction to the-admittedly sort of cute creature-had been so out of character from what he had seen of this teen.

But then Yao looked thoughtful and nodded, suddenly seeming more mature then his apparent age. "Oh yeah, I remember them aru. I had them once, but then I got bored and stopped using them aru."

Emperor Wudi coughed at Xio's shocked expression. "Yao, perhaps it would be better not to say so much on that certain topic."

Yao frowned-as if puzzled-then shrugged, reaching out to touch the horse. Xio opened his mouth to warn him, but suddenly Yao stopped moving, and Emperor Wudi was holding his wrist. "Yao, we wouldn't want you to get hurt. Don't touch it."

The teen fixed Emperor Wudi in a scathing glare, speaking slowly and deliberately. "I am not made of glass Wudi. I have been hurt many times before, and have only a few scars to show for it aru. It's just an animal, I'll be fine aru. Now, if you value your life, _let go of me._"

Immediately the Emperor let go as if he had been scalded, and Yao turned to the horse, stroking its nose. "He's so soft aru! Where did you find him?"

"India my lord." Xio watched Yao Wong stroke and coo to the horse, who certainly seemed to like him. Touching on the fact that he had another tied up at his house, and how happy, surprised, and eager Yao had seemed when Xio gave him the mirror, the merchant asked, "My lord…would you accept this creature as a gift from me as well?"

The teen's eyes lit up and a wide grin graced his face. "Really aru? Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged the horse's head and pulled the ties holding it to the wagon off. "Wudi, take care of everything else, okay? I need to know what it eats and such, but I'm going to play with it aru!" With that the feminine boy was off, squealing with excitement, and only pausing to give Xio a grateful smile over his shoulder.

%%%%%

Later that day five peasants came to the Forbidden City, saying that some girl in red and gold robes had been galloping all throughout their village and the ones near them on some strange creature that made weird noises, the girl whooping with laughter. And all Emperor Wudi could do was facepalm.


End file.
